


吧唧特工队

by monicael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicael/pseuds/monicael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers可不是众人所想的总是脸红的纯情小处男</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 玩具

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406914) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



第一章 玩具

本章梗概：  
在神盾局公用卫生间里嘿嘿嘿。

套着战斗服的Bucky在流汗。

像是故意折磨他似的，汗珠极其缓慢地划过他的发际线，沿着太阳穴留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，最后在重力作用下坠到纤尘不染的玻璃会议桌面上。他暗暗咬紧牙关，迅速拿捏得死紧的拳头擦去汗水，无视Natasha探寻的目光。

房间里并不热。事实上，其他七位复仇者也穿着制服，但没有一个人在流汗。

只有Bucky。

“我们从这三个点渗入了九头蛇的总部：这里、这里还有这里。”在美国队长向Nick Fury和其他复仇者们做关于上一任务的报告时，Bucky根本没法听清楚他的声音。另一滴汗落在那紧攥着的拳头上，在关节凹槽处汇聚成小小的水洼。

“Bucky。”他都不知道是谁在喊他。等Bucky茫然地抬起头的时候，他发现每个人都期盼地看着自己。Steve的蓝眼睛也是。他重重地咽了口口水，竭力压下那就要脱口而出的呻吟，然后清了清嗓子。

“Buck，我们设立了检查站的城镇叫什么名字？” Steve一脸正直地给他提示。

Bucky把拳头攥得发白，指甲狠狠掐进他的手掌心。那个名字，Steve知道得再清楚不过了。他就是想折磨他。

他说出了答案，发音沉稳且清晰，只是声音很轻，又弯着脑袋，纠缠在一起的半长棕发挡住了他的眼睛。

“谢了，Buck。” Steve听起来很是感激。但是Bucky看到了，看到他用一只手指着地图上的一个点，同时又状似随意地把另一只伸进口袋里。Bucky坐在椅子里，身体绷得死紧。他屁股里那根尺寸可观的振动棒现在震得更凶猛了。

他都忘记怎么呼吸了，只知道用尽全力不让别人看出端倪。羞耻的红晕爬上他的脖颈，谢天谢地它们都被制服的高领遮住了。浓烈的血腥味在他的口腔内流窜。

 

猛然间，房间里传来玻璃碎裂的巨响。所有人整齐划一地向声源处望去——Bucky的机械臂凶狠地抓着玻璃桌的厚实边缘，而巨大的如同蛛网般的裂缝就是从那里蔓延开来的。

“天呐。你还好么，Barnes？”Clint一把扯下他泛着紫光的护目镜，镜片下的眼睛瞪得老大。

他强迫自己上下移动脑袋，断断续续地做出点头的动作，眼睛坚定地低垂着。与此同时，他的理智试图让他乖乖松手。机械臂转了几圈，又动了动，如同它的主人般焦躁而渴求。

“大概是个小小的机械故障。等会儿我去检查。”Stark从手上的StarkPhone里抬起头，简短地审视了一会儿后向众人保证。Natasha看起来不是那么相信他的话，不过他们全都扭头继续听Steve的报告去了。而美国队长呢，脸上扬起了一个得意洋洋的微笑。

大混蛋。

会议期间，他保持着这个姿势，肩膀弓起，目光下视。Steve的整场演讲，没有一个词他是听进去了的——他的脑袋被性欲弄得一团糟。振动棒牢牢抵在那已经过度兴奋的前列腺上，激起一阵又一阵直冲脊柱的快感，高潮的欲望再也难以压抑。Steve把他打扮成了一个小荡妇，用厚实的皮质搭扣穿过他的大腿内侧，确保振动棒能一直戳中要害。Steve还把带给他无数痛苦的阴茎环套在了他老二的根部，防止他在寸积铢累的快感下一次又一次地弄脏自己的裤子。

Bucky可以肯定，虽然别人察觉不到，但Steve那超级士兵的感官一定能够分辨出他体内振动棒的动作。那玩意儿每次小小的扭转都会给Bucky带来难以言喻的战栗。

当Steve再次伸手去按藏在口袋里的遥控器时，Bucky放弃了所有假装正常的抵抗，火箭般地从位子里冲出去。突如其来的动作把边上的Bruce吓得不轻，科学家甚至都跳了起来。

“卫生间。”他好歹从紧要的牙关里挤出了这个词，使劲儿与自慰的欲望作斗争。Steve暗蓝色的眼眸望向他的下半身，在那双腿间的隆起处上流连忘返。

“当然了，Buck。我们就快结束了。”他微笑着说。

他跌跌撞撞的样子就像个酩酊大醉的水手，但Bucky现在管不了这么多了。他得在Steve再次调快振动棒之前躲进那里。

所幸卫生间里空无一人。在虚软的双腿罢工之前，他成功跌进了隔间里头。人人闻之丧胆的冬日战士此刻瘫倒在地上，被拳头捂得严严实实的嘴漏出破碎的呻吟。他扯开裤子，无力的手指抓着那些束缚带。他得射出来。得不到释放的痛苦就要把他逼疯了。

他的阴茎终于被他从笨重的制服裤子下解放出来，前液不受控制地从深红色的柱体顶端流淌而出。Bucky用人类的那只手抓住自己快要爆炸的老二，试图凭此舒解一些渴望。可当他意识到这个方法并不管用时，他难受而绝望地啜泣起来。他甚至觉得下一秒，他就会弄湿自己，这里头快感与痛苦共生。在屁股里的振动棒扭得更加剧烈，都让Bucky眼冒金星的时候，他开始考虑违背Steve的意志，用藏在大腿手枪套里的刀子割断所有的束缚。

“操……”泪水渐渐模糊了他的视线，但是Bucky仍旧可以辨认出Steve黑色的战斗靴，它们就在门外。

“Bucky？”Steve的语气里带着点小小的得意。

为了能更靠近Steve，他几乎就要破门而出了，手脚并用的那种。而美国队长好整以暇地穿着自己的制服，额前的金发被服帖地梳在脑后。Steve充满爱意地低头，脸上挂着温情的微笑，然后拉开了裤子的拉链。

Bucky无需再被教导第二次。他张开那红艳肿胀的双唇，一口气将Steve的硕大含到喉咙最深处，鼻子埋进那些金色的卷曲毛发里，绯红的脖颈血脉贲张。嘴里粗长壮硕的肉柱阻断了他的呼吸，但是Bucky已经做得做够多了，他知道怎么长时间地屏住呼吸来使Steve更加性奋。收紧喉咙底部的肌肉，他迅速地上下移动自己的脑袋，眼睛因为这粗暴的入侵而愈加湿润。Steve再次打开振动棒的时候Bucky难以抑制地呻吟起来，而美国队长伸手抓牢他乱蓬蓬的头发，温柔地在他嘴中攻城掠地。

“那么美，又那么饥渴。”Steve赞赏般地喘着粗气，声音因性起而粗砺，“真该让九头蛇来看看他们最强大的武器现在是什么样子。”

Bucky抬眼看向Steve，后撤去吮吸舔舐他顶端的马眼。“Stevie，你知道我可以随时把你的蛋蛋扯下来吧？”他粗哑地喘着气，猛地将Steve的老二吸入自己火热潮湿的口腔，而作为警告，他的金属手指逐步收紧。

美国队长朝冬日战士展露出一个无辜的微笑，默默把振动棒调到了最大档。

这个举动逼出了Bucky喉咙底的管他是诅咒还是啜泣还是别的什么。他的老二不停地流着前液，在光滑的地面上集起一小滩水渍。把脸贴在Steve还穿着裤子的大腿上，他闭着眼睛发出妥协的呜咽，身体伴随着体内的振动棒微微颤抖。

“Steve，让我射。我不行了。太过头了。”他放弃挣扎，开始像Steve希望的那样求饶。

Steve的决心动摇了。在他的爱人附身快速亲吻他的唇瓣，并且伸手松开他两腿间的阴茎环的那一刻，Bucky几乎就要如释重负地抽泣起来了。

未经碰触，他就到达了高潮。精液挥洒而出，连带着炙热的水汽涌过Steve的手指。当Steve撸动起他因未完全释放依旧肿胀的阴茎，将滑溜溜的种子涂满整个柱身，并持续摩挲那条小缝时，Bucky忍不住蜷起身子，双手徒劳地想要阻止爱人的进一步举动。Steve逼出了他的第二次高潮，却还继续刺激着已经疲软的阴茎，想要把他柔若无骨的身体里的每一滴精液榨干。

Steve关掉了振动棒，舔干净自己沾满Bucky精液的手，就好像那是世界上最美味的东西。Steve动作轻柔地把那根硕大无比的假阴茎从他饱受凌虐的屁股里抽出来，Bucky因此发出几声呜咽。Steve还硬着，而Bucky没有丝毫犹豫，就把自己的爱人压在隔间的墙壁上，再次吞下他的老二。没多久，Steve就射在了他的喉咙底里，炽热的精液把他的嘴巴塞得满满当当。为防止它们从嘴巴里流出来，Bucky不得不吞咽两次。只是还有一小股依旧从他的嘴角逃了出来，落在他的制服上。他坏心眼地又重重吮吸了Steve已经射过的阴茎，就是为了看爱人因为过多的刺激而战栗。

“我恨你。”最后Bucky大声地宣布，由着Steve帮忙把他刚刚释放过的老二塞回裤子里去。

“我也爱你，Buck。”Steve笑着回嘴，把他们两人的身体都擦干净。

此时卫生间的门突然开了。在他听见Clint的声音时，Bucky几乎就要用机械臂把Steve的手腕折断了。“嘿队长，你们还好吗？你们在里头已经有一会儿工夫了。”

Bucky大睁着眼睛望向Steve。

“呃，对。我们很好，Clint。Bucky有点不舒服，他刚刚吐了。”Steve大声回应，眼睛片刻都没从Bucky脸上移开。他一脸希冀地冲Bucky使了个眼色，而Bucky在心底叹了口气，认认真真地翻了个白眼。

将计就计，他发出一阵响亮的呕吐声。Steve开心地咧嘴笑开了花。

“哦老天。我会告诉他们不用等了。需要我帮忙么？”Clint问。

“谢谢，不过不用了。我已经搞定了。”Steve回答，手忙着向下摸索Bucky的屁股。

“我做这个都是为了你。”从喉咙底里挤出这句话后，Bucky恨恨地用力咬上Steve的耳垂，在那里留下了他的印记。


	2. 妒火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve讨厌自己的Bucky被别人觊觎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章梗概：Steve讨厌自己的Bucky被别人觊觎。
> 
> 警告：Window sex；高潮控制；轻微的dom/sub  
> 译者注：充满占有欲的队长；脏话；特别宠队长且real调皮的小荡妇吧唧

“Steve，求你......”此刻的Bucky声音粗砺，语带颤音，听上去正因渴求而摇摇欲坠，全然不同于平日里天鹅绒般的柔软顺滑。

“宝贝，求我什么？”Steve的声音从衣柜边上传来，他手上还拿着清洗干净的衣物，正忙着把它们挂起来。他并没有抬头，语调平静且镇定。

Bucky知道自己做错了。为了救一位金发蓝眼的漂亮姑娘，他从办公大楼的窗户里冲出去，因为她让Bucky想起了Steve旧时的模样。他将这位身材姣好的姑娘安置在了附近的楼顶上，又给她披上了自己的皮夹克以抵御寒气。而显然，沉默寡言并且一副生人勿近模样的冬日战士令她深深迷醉。Steve已经不仅仅是不高兴了。

现在，Bucky要为此受罚了。

“我很抱歉，Stevie。求你，我不会......”他哽咽着，艳色的双唇被自己咬得肿胀不堪，汗津津的赤裸胸膛急促地起伏。

已经快一个小时了，Steve却仍然不许他释放，偏偏还要吊着他，时不时给予爱抚，抑或是用温柔得令人发指的亲吻逗弄。快感的火花在脊柱上蹿升，但不足以让Bucky到达极乐。Steve允许他用手指，只是不能碰他涌着前液的阴茎。

他好难受。

“不会什么，甜心？你没有做错任何事。” 始作俑者叹了口气，无辜地笑了笑，将一件干净的衬衫挂在衣架上，之后才来到床边。Bucky无声地打开饥渴的双腿，身体因那探入股间的轻柔手掌而弓起。当Steve用沾满粘稠润滑剂的手指摩挲他翕张的粉色入口，并最终粗暴闯入穿刺的时候，他闭上眼睛，发出细细的呻吟。鹿仔重重地抽泣一声，身子绷得紧紧的。他就要高潮了。

“我还没允许你射出来，James。”Steve声音里的冷酷与严厉让他害怕地闭上眼睛，细小的水珠沿着他的脸颊滑落。

现在是两根手指了。它们温暖而宽厚，刮擦着他柔软潮湿的甬道，用羽毛般轻柔的力道在前列腺周边打转，却又不肯抚慰最甜蜜的那一点。Bucky重重地喘气，泛着水光的双眸无神地望着天花板。他竭尽全力压制着身体最原始的渴望，不让自己射在Steve手上。

“发现毁灭博士。所有复仇者在五分钟内集合。”

紧急通讯频道里传来Stark急迫的声音。

Bucky眼眶红红的，双目在那对蓝眼睛的注视下微微张大。他的爱人惋惜地叹了口气，抽出了埋在温暖身躯里的手指，随意舔掉了沾在上面的液体。Steve拍了拍Bucky赤裸的臀部，指向他们的衣柜，全然无视了他迫切需要得到抚慰的勃起。

“宝贝，我们该走了。”Steve走过去拿自己的制服。

Bucky黑着脸咬紧牙关，在Steve灼热的视线里翻身下床，跌撞着穿上他的制服。当他浑身颤抖地直接套上裤子和夹克外套时，他听到Steve倒吸了口气。他的男朋友欺身上前，粗暴而又激烈地吻他，一只手探进裤子里抚弄他依旧硬挺的阴茎，另一只手的拇指和食指揉捏着他肿胀敏感的乳头，引得Bucky难以自抑地抽气。

“速战速决，士兵，等我们回来以后我要好好操你一顿。”Steve在他耳边低吼，Bucky用尽了全身的力量才能把自己粘在Steve手掌上磨蹭的阴茎挪开，然后走向门口。

这场战斗着实艰难。毁灭博士改良过的新机器人几乎摧毁了纽约的街道。复仇者们忙于疏散人群和摧毁敌人。也不是没有人注意到Bucky的眼睛有多红，他的脚步也有些不稳，只是大家都没空说而已。

Bucky就像一道围绕在Steve身边的银黑色旋风，他摧毁的机器人几乎就和Hulk一样多，面具遮盖下唯一露出的双目漆黑而呆滞。

战斗持续了不少时间。当他们最终开始做损坏管理时，Bucky注意到人群中有一个小巧的金发女孩在朝他招手，她的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。他仍然能感受到曾在自己屁股里的属于Steve的手指。Bucky转身看向Steve，而对方也凝视着他，表情高深莫测。

最终他大步朝她走去，棕发贴在脸上，高大的身躯笼住了这个娇小的姑娘。他们周围都是相机。而她看上去就像是得了哮喘一样，蓝眼睛因为兴奋和爱慕而大张着。没有一丝的恐惧和不安。可爱且勇敢，就像豆芽菜时期的Steve。

“Bucky。”他听得出，Steve声音里汹涌着毫不掩饰的嫉妒。

Bucky望着这个女孩，带着脏手套的手指温柔地划过她的脸颊。周围的人群中传来一阵热烈的议论，每个人都看到冬日战士俯身并......

亲吻了她的脸颊。

人群里顿时炸开了锅。

“这肯定要上明天报纸的头条了。”Stark漫不经心地调侃着，掀开了自己的头盔。而Natasha已经掏出自己的StarkPhone拍照片了。

Steve看着这一幕，怒火几乎要将他吞噬。他把盾牌抓得那样紧，连指关节都隐隐发白。

————————————————  
“Buck，你是故意的，是不是？” 电梯门一在他们身后关上，Steve的手就溜进了他的夹克。Bucky把脑袋压在他肩上，转头去舔Steve耳后的敏感点。他们回到了自己的楼层，而此刻Steve的手指碾磨着鹿仔的乳头，胯骨抵着他的，炙热的勃起如岩石般坚硬。Bucky自己的阴茎抽动着，欲望热切而浓烈。

“她是个漂亮的小东西。”他懒洋洋地拖着长音，却在Steve发狠拧那饱受蹂躏的小可怜时发出疼痛的抽气。

“是么？那你的漂亮小东西知道你就喜欢被男人操屁股吗？她知道每次你嘴里含着这根又硬又烫、让你如痴如醉的老二时都会异常性奋吗？嗯？” Steve埋在他颈间，重重咬了下去。

这就足够了。Bucky的欲望还没被碰触就迎来了苦等的高潮，他就这样射在了自己的裤子里。欢愉与快感的电流在脊柱中流窜，腰胯因为这过强的冲击而发颤，连皮肤也刺痛起来。灼人的精液顺着他的大腿滑下，膝盖也罢工了，Steve的臂膀是唯一支撑他站立的东西了。而这个男人现在正在他耳边呻吟，下体顶着Bucky的屁股胡乱戳刺。

最终他们在落地窗前做爱。Bucky光裸的胸膛抵着冰冷的玻璃。他的手被Steve反剪在身后，夹克充当绳索被系在手腕上。他剧烈地粗喘着，弄得玻璃上一片雾气，长长的褐色发丝在他眼前飘荡。

“抬头，Buck。看到那边的办公大楼了吗，嗯？”Steve将一只手滑进他被弄脏了的裤子，握住依然半勃着的阴茎，又用另一只手抬起他的下巴，“看见那间亮着灯的办公室了吗？你的漂亮小东西还在工作吗？”

当Steve把两根手指捅进他的嘴巴时，Bucky呻吟了一声，而后乖巧地吮吸着，把它们舔得湿润无比。过多的唾液从他的嘴角滴落。

“Buck，你觉得她能看见你？那么美、那么破碎、那么饥渴，就想着被我的老二操……我漂亮的小荡妇。”Steve扯开他的裤子，带着他完全摆脱束缚。Bucky的呼吸支离破碎，裸露的肌肤因这凉爽的空气而战栗，而抵在他身后的Steve依旧穿着整齐。一想到这个，Bucky就硬得更厉害了。

Steve猛力扯下裤子拉链。他的阴茎终于得以解放，凶狠地捅进Bucky依旧松软敏感的蜜穴。他的小鹿仔啜泣起来，Steve太他妈大了，又粗又热，一下又一下地把他操开。Bucky把额头压在潮湿的玻璃上，努力支撑住自己，身体还未从上一次高潮的余韵中缓过来。Steve轻柔地咒骂着，喘着粗气，并在进到最深处时狠狠咬上爱人布满吻痕的肩膀。他的盆骨完完全全地和Bucky的臀部贴在一起，温暖而让人分心。Steve把阴茎抽出来，只有龟头还留着泥泞的甬道里，又粗暴地插进去，野蛮且毫无章法，却又给予了那样多的快感，让Bucky哭出了声。队长的动作近似惩罚，而为了不让淫荡的啜泣呻吟从自己嘴里泄漏出去，Bucky都快将他的嘴唇咬出血来。阴茎又完全挺立起来，前液淅淅沥沥地滴在地板和玻璃上。Steve将他推向冷冰冰的玻璃，只为了感受他在冰火两重天下的战栗，以及阴茎被蜜穴绞紧的快乐。

“你的漂亮女孩能给你你所需要的吗，宝贝？”Steve冲着他的耳朵低语，温暖有力的手抬高他赤裸的臀肉，好让自己进入得更深，如发情的雄兽一般，仿佛要把他操进玻璃里去。令人脸红心跳的水声和拍打声在漆黑的起居室里变得格外响亮。Bucky知道自己就快到了。Steve浓烈的占有欲激发了他心底所有黑暗却又那样美味的东西。他挣扎着想要挣脱手腕上的束缚，但Steve的手指抓着他的头发，警告般地将他的头按回去，而他的胯部也威胁似地抵得更深。

“你不能碰自己。Buck，这次不行。被我操射，或者永远得不到解放。”Steve的话几乎让Bucky膝盖发软。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，任由Steve继续在他的屁股里肆虐，引得他欲火焚身。

“宝贝，你那么美。我的，只能是我的。”Steve说的每一个词都伴随着一记粗暴的顶刺。Bucky已经放弃压抑自己的叫声了，就只是把臀部向后压去，让Steve尽情享用。

“宝贝，告诉我你属于谁。”Steve低吼着啃咬他的耳朵。Bucky的眼底聚起水花，口水不受控制地沿着下颚滴下来。

“你的，求你！Stevie……一直是你的……”他几乎认不出自己的声音了，那样沙哑，那样支离破碎，已经被全然地操透了。

“宝贝，只有经过我允许你就才可以为我射出来。你对我那么好，那么美。现在你可以射了，我得到你了，Buck。”Steve的称赞切断了他脑海里的最后一根弦。当Steve的手握住他快要爆炸的阴茎，撸动着带来他近似痛苦的高潮时，Bucky发出一声破碎的抽泣，随即呻吟颤抖起来，看着自己滚烫粘稠的精液一股股喷洒在Steve的手中，而Steve深深地操进他的屁股，将他射得过于满了，几乎将他烫得魂飞魄散。

“你如此完美，如此爱我。没关系，有我在。”Bucky由着Steve将他收进怀抱，然后把他安放在床上，也由着Steve温柔而细碎地亲吻他，并把他收拾干净。他太累了，一点都不想动。

“我爱你，Steve。只有你。”当Steve在他身边躺下，又满足地将他的脑袋搁在自己的颈窝时，Bucky打了个哈欠，喃喃地向他告白。

“我知道。”快乐温暖的回答，还藏着一丝沾沾自喜。Bucky贴着Steve的皮肤，勾起嘴角。在爱人有力沉静的心跳声陪伴下，他沉沉睡去。

————————————————

等到下一次，他将一个平民女孩从飞驰的校车前救下后，Bucky一言不发地转身，回到了Steve身边，任由女孩渴望地注视着他的背影。

Steve的笑意藏也藏不住。


	3. 任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：Bucky执行任务中，结果Steve变成了大麻烦精。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：电话性爱？；大调皮！Steve Rogers

“士兵，报告你的位置。”Steve的声音突兀地在沉寂已久的耳机里响起，吓得Bucky差点拿枪打了自己的脚。

“老天啊，Steve！你他妈说话声音轻点儿行吗？甲板上的所有人都听见了。”他生气地冲着麦克风抱怨，然后重新融入阴影，眼睛一直盯着看守人质的那帮人。

Steve那头传来了嘟囔声和脚步声。有人叽里呱啦地一通乱叫：“嗷Rogers！你戳到我裆了！求你别扭来扭去的了！”之后又是一阵嘀咕和走动。接着是门被摔上的声音，然后世界就安静了。几声噼里啪啦以后，Bucky听见Steve重重地叹了口气。

“现在怎么样，Buck？”他问。这回声音不是那么震耳欲聋了。

“好多了。你那里情况如何？”Bucky边问边示意Natasha和Clint进入敌区。

“我让Stark去喝杯咖啡休息一下。”Steve回答，“你们进去了？”

“Yup。”Bucky的嘴型停在最后一个音节上。他抽出武器，全身的肌肉都紧绷着做好了准备。Clint则是月夜下的黑影。此时他也举起了手中的弓箭。Bucky抬头和Natasha对视了一眼，冲她点了点头。

他们以迅雷不及掩耳之速攻入敌军内部。那些叛军分子手都还来不及碰到武器，就被Bucky和Natasha的突袭打乱了阵脚了。Bucky一脚把其中一个踢到了船外，巨大的水花声清晰可闻。

“太赞了，Bucky。”Steve叹为观止。Bucky在夜视镜后翻了个白眼，随手往另一个人的气管上捅了一刀。那家伙捂着自己的脖子倒在地上，竭力地喘息着。

“别说话了。”Bucky在面具后头小声嘟囔，一路上东躲西闪地避开攻击。

“我让你分心了？”Steve又故意用上那抑扬顿挫的腔调了。Bucky吓得胃里头沉甸甸的。他完全不能理解，为什么人们都把Steve当做纯洁与美德的象征。可实际上，他——

“我们来做爱吧，Buck。”Steve提议。Bucky叹了巨大的一口气，抽出军刀割断了人质身上的绳索。

——是个固执的小下流胚。没错就是这样。

“我不会和你用电话做爱的。”他坚持不答应。而不知打哪儿冒出来的Clint在他旁边冷哼了一声。

“和你女朋友在私人频道上聊天呢，Barnes？”他问的时候脸上挂着讨厌的灿烂笑容，然后给另外一个人质松了绑。“Cap可是会不高兴的哦。”

哦你看这多讽刺啊。

“没错，Buck。这下你有麻烦了。我要惩罚你。”Steve在他耳朵里低吟。Bucky就当没听见似地低下头，继续手上的工作。他就是这么专业。

“她叫什么名字？”等他们完成了六号甲板上的工作，Clint继续好奇地问。Natasha不知道去哪儿了。Bucky无视了弓箭手的打趣，看了眼手表，然后向护栏走去。他跃过栏杆，悄无声息地落到了下一层甲板上，

周围一片寂静，直到美国队长版Steve的声音在公共通讯频道里响起。Natasha报告了她那里的情况，Bucky紧随其后，一口气报了一大串数字，然后和Barton分道扬镳。

“所以，关于我之前的建议……”Steve又从他们的私人频道里冒了出来。

Bucky停下脚步，重重地叹了口气。“Steve……”

“我无聊死了。而且石膏低下有个地方痒得受不了了，可我又不能去挠。”美国隐忍派代表人Steve冲着Bucky哀嚎。

“想想别的事情你就不痒了，Steve。”Bucky耐心地建议，努力不让对方听出自己声音里的笑意。他压到一个守卫身上，快速扭断了他的脖子，接着又拽着另一个家伙的脑袋往墙上甩了两次，看着他像橡皮泥似地滑落在地上。

“来让我分心嘛，宝贝。”Steve带着雀跃的恳求再次让Bucky停下了脚步，然后朝天大大地翻了个白眼。

“你现在是不是在翻白眼？”一阵预料之中的沉默过后，Steve问。

“那你是不是喝高了？”Bucky语带讽刺地回敬，过关斩将地冲进控制室。

“没有，他们给我的止痛药还不足以让我兴奋呢，你知道的。”Steve解释。Bucky压着声音咯咯笑起来，把USB插进了接口。

Stark说过，要手动操控。Bucky输入了激活码。

15分钟。

他看着飞闪的数字眨了眨眼。

“好了，我进去了。Natasha应该在偷另一台电脑上的数据。我安装好了关闭程序，不过要等一会儿才能起作用。”Bucky说，“告诉Stark，他的技术没那么神了。要等整整15分钟……”

耳机那一头长久地沉默着，Bucky几乎就要敲敲他的耳机，看看它们是不是坏掉了。就在这时，他听到了一阵悉悉索索的声音，然后是重重的吐气声，接着又是更多的沙沙声。当他终于意识到Steve在另一头喘气时，热意猛然冲上了Bucky的脊柱。

“Steve，你在做什么？”他安静地问，喉咙突然就变得干涩起来。Bucky快速瞄了眼操控室的门。他进来的时候就把它锁上了，以防万一。

Steve气喘吁吁地小声笑了一下，惹得Bucky的心在胸膛里砰砰直跳。Steve不会……他不会的。

“接着说，Buck……想一直听到你的声音。”Steve克制住一声呻吟。

“Steve……！”Bucky惊讶地差点没噎住。

看在这操蛋的份上，他们在执行任务。上次任务的时候Steve受了重伤，所以这回他和Stark一起做侦察，虽然他真的不是这块料。不过说实话，最近任务数量暴增，再加上Steve受伤，他们的确没什么机会……

光听着Steve不稳的喘气声，Bucky就硬了。他的金属手臂一阵抽搐，压着他的大腿紧握成拳。随着他持续加速的心跳，手臂上光滑的金属鳞片也不断地移动与旋转。

“操，Steve……你个小混蛋……”Bucky认输地抱怨着，脑袋靠上身后冰冷的墙壁。控制室里很黑，显示器的亮光是唯一的光源。而他能听见的唯一的声音，就是Steve的粗喘。

“混蛋，你现在有13分21秒的时间来让我射出来。”Bucky懒懒地拖着声音。而Steve半是惊讶半是愉悦地笑起来，他的心因罪恶与怀恋而绞痛。通过该死的电话做爱，这是过去那个淘气的布鲁克林花花公子Bucky Barnes才会提议的事情，而不是冬日战士，那个毫无生气的杀人机器……

“Buck，你还在吗？”Steve问。Bucky察觉到了Steve声音里明显的担忧，便赶紧发出了点声响。Steve就像只保护欲过剩的妈妈熊，无时无刻都在竭尽全力地逗他笑。这个男人就是Bucky小小宇宙的中心。

“在，我只是……”他吞了口口水，“在想，怎么才能越过Coulson把工作场所的性骚扰投诉送到Fury手上。”

Steve哈哈大笑起来，嗓音清明而温暖。Bucky在黑暗中勾起嘴角，爱意就像浓厚的糖浆般在他胸膛中流转。“Phil自己会处理好的，Buck。”

Buck一声冷哼。“Phil？你们感情好到可以直呼名字了？有什么是我该知道的吗，Rogers？”

Steve沮丧地嚷了一句。“我想做爱，Buck，做爱！而你却在谈论Phil Coulson。”

“10分15秒，Stevie。你就再继续扯东扯西吧。”Bucky轻松地提醒他，坏笑着把玩起他最喜欢的刀。Steve的注意力就和小虫子差不多，总是很容易因为一些小东西而分心。

“好的。跪下，士兵。”突如其来的模式转变激起了Bucky一身的鸡皮疙瘩。严厉的命令语调带来的热度在身体里蔓延，最终汇聚在他的腿间。

“Steve——”他企图反对。

“我知道你硬了。别否认，Buck。”Steve低吼，“宝贝，我要玩坏你，让你像只发情的小母猫一样在我身下磨蹭。”

Bucky闭上眼睛，压抑地呻吟着。他听话地把手掌放到股沟处，连刀子叮当一声掉在地上也不管了。“Steve……”

“继续摸你自己，Buck。”Steve下达指令。Bucky叛变的手指立刻遵从了，急切地跑向裤子，释放出已经硬得不行的老二。他拿牙齿扯下手套，微凉的手指环上去，唇边溢出了慌乱的吸气声。

“你跪下来了吗，Buck？”

“是的……”Bucky咬紧牙关吐出这个词。

“老天啊。宝贝，你真是棒极了。”Steve在他耳边呻吟，惹得他几乎没法呼吸了。Bucky情不自禁地因为这表扬而得意起来，像极了那个私底下渴求关注的小荡妇。

“我要把老二塞进你嘴巴里去了，Buck。你会喜欢的。完美又罪恶的红唇，肿胀着包裹在我的肉棒上。你喜欢被粗暴地对待，是不是？我用手抓住你的头发，你含着我的老二几乎没法呼吸。”

他因Steve的淫言秽语而大声呜咽起来。作为一个初次试水的新手，Steve做得还真不错。Bucky的阴茎在他手中跳动，前液滴滴答答漏了一手，甚至渗进了裆部的布料里。但他已经管不了那么多了。

“Steve……”Bucky渴求地呢喃。

Steve的声音浸着浓重的情欲，呼吸急促而尖锐。Bucky几乎能想象出那些画面：那双有力的手重重地钳制着他，压制着他的欲望，直到皮肤上显现出淤青；而Steve的老二，火热热、沉甸甸地含在他嘴里，一路捅到喉咙，他差点不能呼吸——

“Buck，舔你的手指。”Steve命令道，“舔你的金属手指。”

他小小地诅咒了一句，然后把脑袋压到墙上。该死的固执到了极点的Steve决意要“帮助”Bucky修复他的精神创伤，而这一切要从“愚蠢的金属手臂”开始。Bucky曾经嘟囔了一句“操他的金属手臂”（metal hand my ass），显然自此以后Steve就变得极具创新精神了。

他把这些冷冰冰的手指放进嘴巴里，又因那苦涩的金属气味皱起了眉。Steve没完没了地说着那些称赞的情话，而Bucky小小地颤抖着，倾身将满是口水的手指放到自己的屁股上。

在近两个礼拜没完没了的任务和空白一片的性生活后，他的身体都不自觉紧张起来了。当伸入第二个指关节后，他感到一丝疼痛，不过是好的那一种。

“就是这样，甜心，现在为我打开你自己。”Steve低吟。

他又加进了一根手指，享受着它们带来的痛感。Bucky闭上眼睛，更紧地握住湿嗒嗒的老二，全神贯注地听着Steve的声音。

“还记得你穿着漂亮裙子被我操的那次吗，Buck？你真是美极了，我的专属小舞女。”

“该死的，那都是你的蠢主意。”Buck咬牙切齿地低吼。当手指触碰到自己的前列腺时，他的屁股猛地弹起来。Steve则开始在他的耳麦里说那些撩人的情话。

那时候他们还在环游美国。Steve死乞白赖地让他穿上了一条美军慰问协会里的姑娘留下来的裙子。然后……然后，Steve猛力把他压在腿上，就好像他是什么廉价的小婊子。国旗色的小裙边拍打在他湿透了的还不停打着颤的大腿上。他不敢叫出声，结果弄得Steve下巴和衣领上全是他的口水。而Steve却穿着他挺括的制服，还沾染着弹药的味道。那根厚实灼热的老二埋在他身体里，插得那样深，那双充满占有欲的大手紧紧扣在他的腰上……

“操……”Bucky抽泣着，把红霞满布的脸颊压在冰冷的地上，而他的屁股还紧紧包裹着那三根坚硬的手指。

“Buck，你不知道我现在有多想操你。”Steve急促地向他坦白。听到他这么说，Bucky呻吟着笑起来。

“或许你已经操过我了。我已经为你湿透了。”他气息不稳地说，愉悦地闭上眼睛，手握住他的阴茎，手指刮擦着那个湿润的小孔。Steve大声诅咒起来。

“我要射了，Buck。我不能——”

Steve支离破碎的话语最终也把他推上了高潮，而且这次可以排上高潮满意度排行榜里的第一位了。当Steve又开始说话，嗓音里透着浓浓的餮足时，Bucky依然弓着背，汗津津的额头抵着冰冷坚硬的地面。

“你带纸巾了吧，小甜心？”他拖着尾音，Bucky能听见那头传来的沙沙声。他极不情愿地揭开了眼皮，低声笑了一下。

“你个混球，Rogers。”他坐直了身子，而后愤愤地说道。Bucky扫了一眼地上的狼藉以及显示器上的数字，又开始吮吸自己沾着各种不明液体的手指。那声音撩拨得Steve又是一阵呻吟。

“你简直要把我弄死了，Barnes。”Steve上气不接下气地表白。

“这死法也不错，Rogers。”他无动于衷地笑着回击。

“还有1分23秒，Buck，足够你弄干净然后回来了。”Steve声音里的渴望清晰可辨。

“我可不急着回去，队长。”Bucky随意地回答，拉上拉链时微微皱了下眉头。制服的裆部有点湿了，他现在只能希望，这么暗的灯光下Clint和Natasha不会看出点什么来。

“有趣。”Steve大笑着切回了公共频道。一分钟后Stark的声音加了进来，告诉他们神盾局直升机的位置。

————————————

他坐上飞机，Steve这个庞然大物就坐在他对面。此时Clint得意洋洋地贱笑着向大家告密。Bucky借着头发的掩护翻了个大白眼，而后随手一扔，他的军刀就擦着Clint的左耳准确无误地飞进了武器箱里。Coulson特工从副驾驶座上转过身来，丢给他们一个警告的眼神。

“男孩儿们，别逼我把飞机调头。”

Natasha冲着他们挑眉，而Steve清了清嗓子，开始了有关规则和合理工作行为的长篇大论。Bucky真是奇了怪了，他到底是怎么装出这一副正人君子的样子的？

Bucky越过Steve，偷走了Stark的耳机，调高了音乐的音量，好盖过Steve的滔滔不绝。他挂着可恶的笑容，朝Tony眨眨眼，搞得Tony生气地双手抱胸。

“哦，顺带一提，她叫Stella，有着全美国最棒的大胸。”他邪邪一笑，看着Steve的双耳最终染上了一层粉红色，而其他复仇者们立马热切地八卦起来，完全无视了Coulson让他们保持安静的劝告。

Bucky拿手肘戳了戳Steve的肋骨，然后满意地闭上眼睛，沉浸在燃爆耳机的AC/DC里。


End file.
